


Just the One

by peanutpea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, F/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpea/pseuds/peanutpea
Summary: I said I was working on a slow burn, and I am, but then this idea came into my head and it wouldn't go away, so here you are.Little one-shot about Evelyn and Cullen heading to the tavern to meet each other :)Also, awkwardness and smut!I try to keep it pretty non-descript as I know you guys are running Cullen mods, and your Inky is your own!Feedback appreciated as always!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“You can come for _one_ tonight, boss,” Bull slapped Evelyn on the back, the force of his strength causing Evelyn to stumble forward a few steps. Half the courtyard had seen her trip as she regained her balance. She turned and scowled at him.

“That hurt,” she whined, stretching her back out. 

“Oh, don’t be so _Orlesian_ ,” Dorian teased, “I thought you were made of tougher stuff?” 

“Right, I mean, look at the size of _me_ ,” Evelyn gestured to her petite frame, “And look at the size of _him_ ,” she motioned towards Bull.

Bull wrapped his large, muscular arm protectively around Dorian, “Dorian's more than familiar with the size of m-" 

“No, no, no!” Evelyn stuck her fingers in her ears to drown him out. 

“Oh, Evie,” Dorian laughed at her, “Just come for one tonight. You never know, we might find a _certain_ _someone_ to put you out of your _dry spell_ ,” Dorian hummed. 

“Do you mean a _certain Commander_?” Bull gave a throaty laugh. The two of them clung to each other in a fit of laughter. 

Evelyn was seething, and deeply embarrassed .

“Would you both,” she hissed in a whisper, “shut the fu-"

“Inquisitor,” she was interrupted. She span on her heel, straightening herself up and preparing to behave like a leader again.

“Knight Captain Rylen,” she greeted him seriously. 

“Commander Cullen is after you, my Lady,” he informed her.

“I bet he is,” she heard Bull remark to Dorian quietly behind her. She turned her head to shoot him a deathly glare. Unfortunately, it only encouraged them. She turned to face Rylen again and caught him winking at the pair behind her. He quickly wiped the smirk off his face when he saw her sharp expression and continued. 

“Sorry, my Lady. Yes, he’s in his office, if you have a moment?” 

Evelyn sighed. 

“Did he mention what he wanted?” she huffed. 

“A piece of the boss' ass," Bull almost lost his composure at that point as Dorian whined, trying to hold his laughter. Evelyn chewed her lip in frustration as she saw Rylen fail to hold back a smirk. She raised her eyebrows at him, goading him for an explanation. 

“Ah, yes, sorry,” Rylen controlled himself, “He wanted to discuss, um... _riding_." 

That was the tipping point. The three of them had lost their resolve and were doubled over in a fit of laughter. Evelyn exhaled heavily through her nostrils.

“You're all fucking fired,” she muttered as she stomped away furiously towards the battlements. 

“Horseback riding, my Lady!” she heard Rylen call after her between giggles. She refused to turn around as she heard the three of them congratulating each other on their _splendid_ jokes. 

_I bet he doesn’t really want to speak to me. This is all one big wind up. Why do I let them speak to me like that, anyway?!_

She marched across the battlements until she reached Cullen’s door. Shaking herself off, she knocked gently. The door opened, and there stood Cullen, his eyes fixed to the stack of reports in his hand.

“What is it?” He growled, keeping his eyes fixed on the papers as he continued to read. Evelyn jumped a little from his tone. 

“Oh, ah, well, Rylen-" she started. Cullen quickly looked up at her.

“Evleyn!” he panicked, “Ah, sorry, I didn’t, didn’t realise it was you,” he stammered, scrambling to get out of the way so she could enter.

Evelyn stiffly followed him into his office. 

“Maker’s breath,” he sighed, leaving the stack of papers on his desk, “I apologise. Did Rylen send you?” he asked. His rigid posture gave away his nerves. 

_Oh, maybe he did want to speak to me after all._

Evelyn smiled warmly at him. She saw him relax as he returned her smile.

“Yes, something about, ah...riding?” she questioned. 

“Riding? Well, no, it was to do with horses for the troops, and training them, so actually, yes, I suppose riding,” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

He explained to Evelyn what he needed; more horses and an additional horse master to aid with their training.

“Consider it done,” she smiled at him.

“Thank you. It'll give the troops something else to focus on other than that blasted tavern,” he shook his head, laughing gently, “Speaking of which, I heard that a few people are gathering for a round tonight?” his assertiveness dissipated quickly as he wrung his hands together nervously. 

“Oh, Maker. Leave them to it, I say,” Evelyn shrugged the question off.

“Oh, so ah, are you...you won’t be going then?” Cullen asked tentatively. 

“Makers breath, no! Absolutely-" she suddenly realised what he was asking, and she felt her own giddy nerves take over, “I mean, ah, why? Had you...had you planned on going?” she tried to ask as casually as she could. 

“Well, I ah, I mean, if you weren’t planning on attending,” he rubbed his neck again, completely avoiding her gaze.

“I guess, ah,” she really was anxious now, “If you were, I mean, that is, if you wanted-"

“Only if you wanted to,” he interjected. 

“Yes, if you’re ah, yes if you were going to...going to...” her words were failing her quickly. 

“Would you like to, um...perhaps, meet me there?” Cullen asked quickly. He was holding his breath in fear.

“Yes, I would like that!” Evelyn blurted out. Cullen exhaled, finally smiling again.

“Lovely, so I will, ah, see you later?” his voice trailing up at the end of his question. 

Evelyn nodded furiously, trying to control her grin, “Yes, I would like that!”

“You, ah...you already said that,” Cullen laughed quietly. Her face fell from embarrassment for the second time that day.

“Right! Well, right! Lovely. So, yes. Right!” she slowly started backing away out of the door. Cullen was gazing at her dreamily. She lingered for a moment to return his stare happily, before she shook her head to pull herself together and sprinted back to her quarters. 


	2. Chapter 2

She thanked the Maker for allowing her to spend the rest of the afternoon completely uninterrupted. 

She glanced around her quarters; it was as if someone had blown up her wardrobe. 

Finally, she settled on her outfit for the evening. She scooped up the rest of the discarded items and threw them into her dresser, and then practically ran away down the stairs before she could change her mind again, or worse, talk herself out of attending entirely.

Cullen felt the fool. 

Why couldn’t he just tell her outright how he felt? 

Worst of all, he was convinced Rylen was well aware of Cullen’s pining, and gossip spread mercilessly through the barracks. 

He was the Commander of the Inquisition, yet here he was fawning over Evelyn, their leader, like a doe-eyed Chantry boy. 

He had decided against his armour for the evening. He would only stay for one. Or perhaps two. Well, of course, if Evelyn wanted to stay longer, he supposed he could stay with her? 

He rubbed his eyes in frustration. He had better get down there before he talked himself out of attending altogether. 

Evelyn composed herself as she approached the tavern. She occasionally indulged a visit with her close friends. _The close friends who were quite happy to watch me squirm in front of Rylen this afternoon_ , she scowled to herself. Her only hesitation was that Cullen would be there this time.

She let out a short, sharp breath, and made her way inside.

The tavern errupted.

“Evelyn!” Bull's laughter boomed as his Chargers applauded and called out to her.

“You made it!” Varric was sloshing his tankard all over the place. 

Dorian swanned over with a glass for her.

“We had to start without you. Do _try_ to catch up, Evie,” he winked and escorted her to their collection of tables. 

She was coping just fine until she saw Cullen sat in the corner, trying his hardest to remain unnoticed by his surrounding troops. Evelyn smiled shyly as she nervously made her way over to greet him. As soon as he saw her, he sat up straight and returned her smile. She turned around to find a chair, when suddenly she felt a palm in her chest, shoving her backwards.

She landed with a soft thud and a small squeak, right into Cullen’s lap. His hands had caught her hips to break her fall. Evelyn was frozen in shock as she tried to work out what had just happened.

“ _Terribly_ sorry, Evie,” she looked up to see Dorian towering over her, “We couldn’t find another chair, so the two of you will have to share,” his moustache twitched as he grinned at the two of them. Evelyn’s eyes widened as her face scrunched; she wasn’t sure if she was grateful or furious with Dorian. He winked as he turned on his heel and resumed his seat next to Bull. 

“I, ah...” she turned to Cullen.

“It’s okay,” he let out a nervous chuckle, his hands still clutching her hips. She smiled at him, trying to avoid his gaze in case he saw the blush creeping across her chest and face. 

Varric decided that they should all play a drinking game. So much for just the one, Evelyn thought to herself. The idea was that everyone would take turns in asking who the group thought would be most likely to say, do, or find themselves involved in something, and everyone had to point to the likely culprit, who would then drink. 

It started off innocently enough.

“Who would be most likely to fart at the Winter Palace?” Dorian started. They all pointed to Bull. 

“Who is most likely to succeed at talking their way out of a dire situation?” Bull continued. Varric won that round.

It went on for a little while, with everyone being picked on fairly. Evelyn was deemed most likely to trip and fall in front of a noble, and Cullen was voted most likely to charm a Bear. He groaned at that one as Evelyn laughed, remembering his misfortune surrounding his mantle. 

Varric was not satisfied that everyone was drinking as much as they could, so he moved the group onto a game called Dirty Stine. Each person had to pour some of their drink into an empty stine, flip a coin and guess the result. If they got it right, it moved onto the next person. When someone inevitably got it wrong, they had to drink all of whatever was in the stine. 

It was going well. Dorian had snatched Evelyn and Cullen’s drinks from them so that they didn’t need to move. Bull called it wrong relatively early on, so they started again. The group were onto a winning streak, and the stine was nearly full, but now it was Evelyn’s turn. She was happily tipsy with her arms wrapped around Cullen’s shoulders.

“Come on, Evie!” Dorian teased her.

“Ugh, I don’t know!” she whined, turning to Cullen, “What do you think?” 

He was as giddy as Evelyn, but neither were quite drunk. He grinned at her.

“We’ve had a lot of heads,” he started.

“You might, if you’re lucky!” Varric called out, and the entire table erupted into a fit of laughter, fists banging on the table.

“Go for tails,” he ignored them, gently stroking her lower back where nobody could see. She gave him a sly wink.

“Go on then, tails!” She declared. Dorian flipped the coin. She watched it tumble through the air in slow motion until it hit the table with a clink.

 _Shit_.

Everyone cheered her on as Dorian handed her the overflowing stine. Cullen sniggered, trying to apologise for giving her the wrong answer. The stine was huge in her small hands, there was no way she was going to finish it. 

She started, scrunching her face up at the foul taste. She managed to guzzle just under half of it when she had to stop to catch her breath, wincing at the terrible taste. They jeered at her, calling her every name under the sun as they tried to encourage her to finish it. She tried to steady herself to carry on, until she felt movement underneath her. Cullen reached around and took the stine away, much to the loud disappointment of their friends, until he tilted his head back and finished it off himself. Everyone was cheering again now. 

Evelyn laughed in disbelief, placing her hands on his chest. He wiped his mouth and flashed her a sly smile.

“It was my fault,” he shrugged. 

“Well, thank you,” she giggled. She rolled her hips in an attempt to get comfortable, and she felt Cullen's posture stiffen suddenly. 

“Evelyn, I think you need another drink!” Dorian waved an empty glass in front of her face.

“Oh!” She laughed, and made to stand to fetch one. She felt Cullen’s fingers hook into her breeches to pull her back down. 

“Please...don’t move,” he whispered to her. She was suddenly very aware of his lap underneath her, and she could feel what he was trying to hide. 

“Dorian, be a good boy and fetch it for me,” she cooed. He winked back at her and she watched as a large portion of the group made their way to find more drinks. 

She shifted her position to face Cullen better, and she could have sworn she saw his eyes roll into back of his head. 

“Am I hurting you?” she was teasing him. He flashed her a dangerous glare.

“You know full well that you’re not hurting me,” he growled quietly. Her heart skipped a beat, the drink getting to her head. She shifted gently again, and this time Cullen’s hands gripped her hips tightly, trying to still her.

“Oh,” she gasped, “I'm so sorry,” she teased again, feeling him pulsating under her. 

Cullen was seeing stars. _Is she doing this on purpose?_ He had gone from feeling shamefully embarrassed, to feeling relatively bold, thanks to an overindulgence of liquid courage. Nobody else could see what was going on, so he took his hand and found his way under her shirt, and gently stroked her spine. She shuddered from the contact, moaning quietly. Her sudden movement made her grind involuntary down into Cullen’s lap, who let out a small moan of his own, right into her ear. 

The majority of them returned from the bar and handed them a drink each.

“Shall we play another game?!” Krem was in charge this time, and was met with a loud cheer. 

“This is why you’re on my team,” Bull laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. Evelyn ignored them and turned to Cullen again, dropping her voice so that only he could hear it, feeling equally as bold from the multitude of drinks in her system. 

“I think you should walk me back to my quarters,” she breathed, shocking herself at her own directness. She felt Cullen’s grip tighten on her.

“I'm not...I'm not sure I can right now,” he practically panted. She rolled her hips gently again, watching as he tried desperately to keep a neutral face, his fingers digging deeper into her.

“Well then, I’d suggest you stay close to me,” she whispered to him. 

That was it. He stood the two of them up, his hands gripping her shoulders and his chest pushed into her back as he pushed them out of the tavern. He ignored the group calling back for them and moved as quickly as he could, much to Evelyn’s shock. 

The shouting from the group soon turned into a rupture of applause and cheering after Bull suggested what he thought the two of them might be up to. 

“Are you _joking_?” Varric laughed, “I'll give you fifty silvers if they actually do it,” he chuckled.

“I agree,” Dorian sighed, “You know what the two of them are like. I believe even at this point, they'd still need someone to spell it out for them. I'll match your bet,” he winked. 

  
Cullen marched Evelyn across the courtyard. Under the dark of night with less chance of being spotted, he moved to walk by her side, his arm wrapped around her waist as he quickened their pace. Evelyn giggled as she tried to keep up. He never said a word to her as they crossed the empty hall. They reached the door to her quarters. He practically kicked it open as he grabbed Evelyn by the arm and dragged her inside, slamming the door behind them and pinning her against it, one arm either side of her head.

The realisation of what he was doing suddenly dawned on him, and he stared at her in bewilderment, thinking of what to say, or do next. 

Evelyn was still feeling rather courageous, the drink having taken to her much more keenly. She hooked her fingers into the front of his breeches and pulled his hips flush with hers. He was a great deal taller than her, so she looked up at him with fluttering eyes.

“Is that it then?” she hummed, “Now that you’ve escorted me back, are you going to leave me here?” 

He groaned softly as she rolled her hips again, snaking her thigh between his legs and rubbing against his rock solid crotch. 

“Do you want me to leave you?” He breathed, his heart pounding violently in his chest. 

Evelyn’s breath caught in her throat and she suddenly found herself unable to speak. She shook head gently as she tried to pull him even closer. That was his cue.

Cullen’s mouth was on hers immediately as he pushed her into the door. She bit his bottom lip hungrily, begging for more. His tongue found hers, and they moaned together. His mind was racing as the taste of her enveloped him. His hands held her waist, keeping her flush to his chest. She wanted more still.

She pushed him off of her, keeping her grip on his shirt, and spun them around, pushing him into the door. He leaned down to capture her into a kiss again, and she indulged him. He couldn’t hold onto her tightly enough. One hand cupped his face while the other trailed down his torso, finding its way between his legs. She stroked him firmly through his breeches and felt his hips buck into her as he groaned into her mouth.

Her other hand followed, busying themselves with his laces. 

“Evelyn,” he hissed. He wasn’t sure if he was encouraging her to continue or to stop. As soon as she had made enough slack, she freed him from his constraints and let her hand roam over him, stroking and cupping. His grip on her even tighter, he knew she would be bruised in the morning, but she made no effort to stop him. 

“Evelyn,” he breathed into her ear, “You shouldn’t...” 

She pulled her lips away from his neck and sank down onto her knees before him, taking him in her hand. _Maker’s breath, he's huge_ , she thought. 

“Shouldn’t what?” she teased, right before she sunk her mouth onto him, taking in as much as she could. He moaned at the contact.

 _That. You shouldn’t have done that_ , because now he knew there was no going back. Any chance he had had to end this now and remain only as professionals had completely disappeared. His hands tangled in her hair as she took him as deep as she could, her tongue weaving around him as her mouth moved against him. She hummed against him in response to his moans. 

It was all getting too much too quickly for him. Maker, how he wanted her to continue, but he wouldn’t last much longer if she did. With all the effort he could muster, he withdrew himself from her mouth and pulled her back up, face to face with him. She looked at him with confusion until he started kissing her fervently again. He quickly stuffed himself back into his loosened trousers before bending down to hook his arms under her knees, lifting her into his chest to carry her up the stairs. _She’s so small_ , he thought to himself. 

He was fortunate that he remembered the pacing up the stairs, as he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she stroked his face, her expression trying to tell him how much she wanted him when her words could not.

As he went to lower her down onto the bed, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, her mouth connecting with his again in a flurry of desperate kisses. His hand frantically moved down to unlace her trousers, making its way inside as soon as he had loosened them enough. She moaned loudly as he started stroking her, moving his fingers in gentle circles over her bud, but it wasn’t enough for them both. She tried to push her trousers down her legs, but Cullen had her pinned. He sat up to make space, his hands leaving her body, and he swiftly pulled them down her legs and away from her. He came face to face with her once more as he started to shimmy her tunic up and over her torso, discarding it to the floor. He paused for a moment as he realised she wasn’t wearing any smalls, and he felt himself twitch in between his legs at the very sight of her, naked and spread before him. 

She looked up at him with wanting eyes, sitting up and making quick work of removing his clothes. Her hands moved over his muscular physique, and she was in awe of him as he knelt over her. 

His mouth found hers, and his hand immediately found itself working between her legs again. She moaned again for him. He desperately wanted to be inside her, but he couldn’t take his hands off her if they were the sounds she was making, _for him_. 

Her hips bucked into his hand, and he moved his fingers down ever so slightly to tease her entrance. She grasped his shoulders, wordlessly begging him to continue. He could watch her struggle against him forever, but he granted her wish as he pumped two of his fingers into her. _She’s so tight,_ he struggled to control his own urges at the thought of sheathing himself inside her. 

Her breaths were becoming shorter and rapid, her eyes fluttering. He pressed his forehead against hers, and her whines of protest almost broke his heart as he withdrew his fingers from her. 

Just as he thought to pause and ask her whether this was truly what she wanted, her lips took his and her hand travelled down to grasp him, lining him up with her entrance. 

“ _Please_ ,” her soft whines were enough to convince him as he pushed himself slowly into her. They moaned together, and he really thought he was seeing stars as he tried desperately to control himself again. She was so tight around him, and slick with desire. She raised her hips to encourage him to keep moving, until he was fully hilted inside her. She was pulsating around him, her breathing unsteady. He stretched her out perfectly, and she needed him to move inside her. She huffed in frustration and shifted her hips away to draw him back out, lifting them back to take him whole again. He came to his senses as she moved under him, and he started moving with her.

“ _Tell me_ ,” he panted over her, “Tell me what you want, Evelyn, and it’s _yours_ ,” he stroked her face, peppering her with kisses along her jaw and neck as she moaned for him.

“ _You_ ,” she moaned, “I don’t ever want to be without _you_ again,” she moaned gently. His heart skipped a beat when she said that. 

He growled as he pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach, his hands grasping her hips as he pulled her back onto him. He snaked his arm around her waist and chest and pulled her back flush to his chest. This new angle, allowing him to drive deeper into her, leaving her tighter than he thought possible. He kissed her neck and bit down as her cries grew louder. 

“That’s it,” he cooed, “Let them all know that you’re _mine_ ,” and she obliged. Her whimpers and cries spurred him on as she moaned his name to whoever might hear them. He was close, and he could feel that she was too. Her hands reached back and cradled his head as he continued nipping her neck, knowing she would be marked in the morning for all to see. One hand cupped her breasts, and the other made its way back to between her legs, hot and wet as he circled over her, making her cry out harder. He held her in place against him as she started to buck forward, moaning his name again as she came undone on him. That was all he needed to find his release too. He held her tightly, kissing her shoulders and gently shushing her whimpers as he pumped harder, groaning into her neck as he spilled himself inside of her. 

He held here there for a moment, panting together as he let his hands roam gently over her, terrified that he was about to wake up from a dream. He slowly pulled out of her, steadying her body as she shivered from the sudden emptiness, and held her close as he lowered them onto the bed. She turned to face him, smiles dancing across both of their exhausted faces. She clung onto him dearly, allowing herself to be overcome by the euphoria surrounding them both in that moment. Neither of them had any words, so Cullen settled for stroking her hair and holding her as close as he could as they both drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn first noticed the intense brightness as the sun poured into her room, and then the large, warm body clinging onto her. The night before came flooding back to her in a wave. 

She stiffened. She felt the ache between her legs materialise as she realised it was Cullen’s arms wrapped around her, but then thoughts of what would happen when he woke started to overcrowd her mind. 

She couldn’t bear the thought of him rejecting her now, listening to his lecture on how improper it was and that it could never happen again. She didn’t dare move in case she stirred him, pleading with the Maker to just let her enjoy his embrace for as long as she could.

 _Too late_.

She felt him stirring and he pulled her closer. His eyes fluttered, and then snapped open as he stared at her. _Oh, no_. 

“Ah...hello...” she croaked, trying to smile through her fear. His expression softened and his hand tangled itself gently into her hair.

“Evelyn,” he breathed, “You...you’re...well, you haven’t run away,” he said quietly, racked with nerves.

“No,” she sighed, “And neither have you,” she bravely, with shaking movement, took his free hand in hers, and he immediately laced his fingers with hers. 

“I, ah...” he started and cleared his throat, “I'm not sure what to say,” he admitted. Evelyn flinched. 

“Do you regret it?” She asked timidly. Cullen’s eyes widened as his grip on her tightened, as though he were afraid she might slip away.

“No!” he exclaimed, “No, I mean...that is if you, ah...don’t regret it?” he steadied his voice. Evelyn smiled softly.

“No, I can’t say that I do,” she breathed. They gazed at each other for a moment longer until Cullen slowly moved to kiss her. She closed the distance and they pecked each other softly, until their hunger took over again, and he moved on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He pulled away gently, taking in the sight of her, still unsure of whether he was dreaming.

“Last night,” he began, “You told me,” he inhaled as he braced himself, “You said that you didn’t ever want to be without me again. Did you mean it?” He asked shyly. Evelyn smiled and cupped his face with her small, soft hands. She looked somewhat embarrassed as she remembered. 

“I did,” she sighed, gauging his reaction. He couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face as he leaned down and captured her in a longing kiss again. She could feel him growing hard in between her legs again, so she pushed her hips into him to encourage him. 

“I must say,” he paused to whisper into her ear, “This isn’t how I had planned it.”

“You had a plan?” Evelyn panted, longing to feel him inside of her again. He gave a low chuckle.

“There was more, ah...romance, and courting involved before I was allowed to do _this_ ,” as he slid himself inside of her once more. She whined as he started moving, pumping into her. He slid his hand under her thigh and held her leg up, allowing him to go deeper. He was almost painfully slow as he moved, his deep kisses full of passion. She could feel her release building, but not quickly enough. She pushed him away and rolled them over so that she straddled him. He groaned as he sat up and held her chest close to his. Her pace quickened and she felt her clit rubbing against his pelvis, speeding her towards her orgasm.

“ _That’s it_ ,” he whispered to her, moving in time with her, “Come for me.”

She gasped his name, pulling him into another kiss trying to stifle her moans. Cullen was having none of it. He tangled his fist in her hair, gently pulling her head back to expose her neck to his lips. He grinned as he saw his marks from the previous night; everyone would see what he had done to her. He lapped at her neck, encouraging her to cry his name louder as she came undone again; he would never tire of experiencing this. He followed her almost immediately, holding her tightly and finding her lips with his as he spent himself inside her. They gently kissed each other as they came down from their highs, before laying back down together. 

“I fear that we have work to do today,” Cullen sighed, tracing his fingers across her back.

“I fear you may be correct,” she huffed, stroking his face. 

“Could I perhaps,” his nerves were showing again, “perhaps I could come by later this evening?” he asked. Evelyn nodded.

“Please. You needn't have to ask,” she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky little extra, just for giggles.

The two of them had been making the effort to arrive to the War council meetings separately. Not that they were ashamed to be seen together; far from it. Secretly they both wanted nothing more than to display their claim on each other, but not as much as they wanted to avoid gossip, for now anyway. 

Evelyn rested her elbows on the table, huffing from boredom as she waited for the meeting to start. Cullen had held back in her quarters a few minutes before arriving; he could at least make out that he had simply been up to look for her for their meeting, should anyone question him.

He gave a small, knowing smile to Evelyn as he entered and stood across from her. 

“I've had more reports come in from-" he started.

“Actually, Commander,” Leliana interrupted him, “Before we start, is everything alright?” she had a sickly smile plastered across her face. 

“Ah, yes...yes?” Cullen was flustered, “Why would you...why would you think otherwise?” he rubbed his neck nervously, his eyes darting to and from Evelyn. Josephine looked concerned.

“It’s just that my Scouts report that you have not been sleeping in your office recently,” Leliana teased, “I wondered whether you found it unsatisfactory.” 

Evelyn’s eyes narrowed into a scowl. She knew exactly what her Spymaster was implying. 

“Oh, Commander, you must allow me to arrange to fix that hole in your roof!” Josephine fussed.

“It’s quite alright, Josie. My scouts tell me that the Commander has found an _alternative_ place of rest,” she smirked at Evelyn, who was now a hot flush of red. Cullen choked and began coughing. 

“Well, there we are then,” he spluttered, “Nothing to worry about! Let’s move on shall we?” 

Evelyn shook her head at Leliana who only gave her a small wink in return. 

“That reminds me,” Leliana mused, “I hear there’s to be a gathering at the tavern tonight. My sources tell me that the Iron Bull won a large bet against Varric and Dorian.”

“Oh?” Josephine enquired, “What was the bet?” 

Leliana wiggled her eyebrows as she smirked, “From what I hear, after our Inquisitor and Commander attended a small get together, the Iron Bull bet that the two of them-"

“ _CULLEN_ ,” Evelyn croaked, interrupting Leliana, “Commander!” she corrected herself quickly, “The reports! You said you had-"

Cullen cleared his throat quickly, scrambling to retrieve his paperwork from the table.

“Yes, ah, my reports, the reports, I said I had...ah...yes, reports...” 


End file.
